


if this is our last moment

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Crying Keith (Voltron), Desperate love confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It seems Keith can only tell Shiro his feelings when they're moments away from death. Luckily, this time Shiro is fully aware.





	if this is our last moment

It's hopeless. Honerva is too powerful, even the combined might of Voltron and the Atlas fused together can't stop her, and they're going to _die._ Keith barely hears the witch ranting and raving, or Allura's no-nonsense attempts to talk her down. _We're going to die. This is it. We're going to die._

And even if they survive this, somehow, where will they go? Their world and all the worlds beyond are _gone._ Keith closes his eyes, thinking of his mother and Kosmo and the shack where he and Dad lived for ten years. The Garrison and the desert hills, the In-N-Out Burger, the Starbucks, _everything._

He feels a hand on his shoulder and opens his eyes, meeting Shiro's gaze. Shiro's hand tightens, and Keith fights back tears. How long before Honerva gets tired of yelling back and forth with Allura and just destroys them all right there? He instinctively pulls closer to his oldest and best friend, and Shiro's other arm holds him securely in place.

"I'm glad I met you, Keith," Shiro whispers. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I love you." Just like their battle that day as he tried to bring Shiro back to his senses, the words leave his lips before he can even think. "I've loved you for a long time. If this is it, I don't want to die without telling you, even if you never-"

Shiro's lips cut off the rest of that thought and they kiss desperately, Keith tasting the salt of both their tears as they embrace. A pang of regret rests in his heart as Keith remembers all the chances they missed, how he feared ruining what they had, thinking Shiro could never see him as more than a brother. Had Shiro felt differently all along?

_But if this is it, at least we'll die together._

He breaks the kiss, sniffling, looking into Shiro's tear-filled eyes. Shiro strokes his cheek, pulling him close and burying his face in his hair. The energy's growing thicker with anger, Honerva's raising a hand, and Keith grips Shiro's shoulder.

"S-Shiro..." He swallows. "Shiro, we're-"

"I'm here, Keith," he whispers. "No matter what happens, I won't let you go, I promise. I'm right here." Keith closes his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

_I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Dad..._

And then, he senses a change in the energy. He and Shiro turn to see Allura standing beside Lance, a familiar figure speaking to Honerva. _Lotor!_

"...clean up your mess," the prince says, "but to ensure that a wonderful woman _lives._ You don't deserve a happy ending." Honerva's in hysterics as Lotor says a few words to Allura, then to Lance, and finally steps into the light. Honerva lets out a wail before she collapses, unmoving.

She's dead. They're alive. Allura turns to them, smiling broadly, her eyes shiny with pride. Lance is beside her, weeping with relief, and Keith realizes just what would have happened it Lotor hadn't intervened. Just like Naxzela.

Keith leans his head against Shiro's chest and closes his eyes. When he awakens, they're back on Earth and everything is just as they left it. Coran, the Garrison, the Balmerans, the surviving Olkari, the Blades, everyone's cheering for them but all Keith wants to do is sleep. Flying into a rift and almost being wiped from existence takes a lot out of a person.

Roughly a whole day passes before he wakes up, in his room on board the Atlas. He feels a familiar weight on his bed beside him and turns to see Shiro lying beside him, still asleep. Keith nestles close to him, and Shiro's arms instinctively close around him.

_We're alive._

Shiro's soon waking up, stroking his scarred cheek, his gaze softer than Keith's ever seen it before.

"I love you too, Keith."

Their lips meet, and Keith has never been happier to be alive.


End file.
